King of Legend: Living up to the Name
by MidnightBlueDragon
Summary: Brady left the castle but he never left the island.Instead he was kidnapped and recruited into saving a neighboring island. But the road to success isn't as easy as it seems. Brady will have to go through intense training and time away from his brother and his crush. Everyone matures their own way, this is Brady's.
1. Taken

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything...**

**SPOILER ALERT: There are spoilers for season 3 in here. So be warned!**

**(This is going to be an eventual Brakayla story, so yeah...)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Taken

Brady placed the ring and the envelope with his goodbye to his brother on his bed before grabbing his bags and his guitar case and leaving the room. He refused to allow himself to look back. If he did, if he so much as caught a glimpse of his sleeping twin brother, he would never leave. He wouldn't be able to bring himself to do it, but he needed to leave if he ever was going to grow up.

Silently, the runaway king moved through the castle, amazingly not bumping into anything or breaking anything on the way to the throne room. Brady came to a stop next to the throne that he shared with his brother. Setting down one of his bags, he ran his hand over the chair's arm. He let out a rueful sigh before smiling wearily as he remembered the times he spent in the room. "I can't do it," he murmured, turning on his heel. He began to make his way back to his room when a hand clamped over his mouth and he felt a sharp, cold pain on his neck. Moments later he was out cold.

* * *

Groaning, Brady fluttered his eyes open but all he could see was black. There was a throbbing in his head and his body ached all over. Struggling, he was able to sit up as he slowly regained his eyesight. Blinking rapidly, his eyes got used to the light and he was able to see that he was in the middle of the jungle.

"WOAH," Brady breathed, confused. "Where the heck AM I?" Standing up, he stretched out his limbs. Trying to think about what he was doing before everything went black, Brady scrunched up his face and narrowed his eyes. Then it hit him. He was leaving the castle. Oh god, he left the castle. He actually left! Brady stomped his foot on the ground, "This is not what I wanted!"

"Isn't it?" Brady whipped around to see a blonde girl leaning against the tree.

Brady squinted his eyes, "I'm torn. I don't know if I should flirt with your or be scared of you." He flashed her a charming smile.

"The second one would do," she smirked before throwing his guitar case at him which hit him hard and knocked him to the ground. She raised an eyebrow but walked over and stood over him. "Wow. And you're one of the Kings of Legend?"

"Ugh," Brady grunted in pain. "You caught me off guard. Who the heck are you?"

She kneeled down and looked at him with amusement. "You can call me Charlotte."

"Brady, King Brady," Brady replied offering his hand and attempting to flip his hair which he found was too painful to do.

"Nice to meet you, King," she grinned before taking his hand and yanking him up.

"Strength, I like that in a woman," Brady grinned flirtatiously. His smile jerked into a frown as he remembered the strongest and prettiest woman he'd ever met. "Mikayla," he muttered under his breath. "I have to get back to the castle. They'll be worried when they find out that I'm missing."

Charlotte scowled at him before reaching for her dagger that Brady just noticed was fastened to her belt. She leaned into Brady and pressed the dagger against his shoulder blade, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to get the message across, "I'm sorry, my King, I can't let you do that. I need you."

"Okay, I'm really scared of you right now!" Brady whispered meekly. "Don't hurt me, crazy lady!"

"I'm not going to hurt you," Charlotte retracted her knife, "I said that I need you. You're the only one who can help me."

Brady rubbed his shoulder where the dagger had been and looked at the girl before him with confusion, "Look, lady, I have people who help me. I don't see how I can help you. I especially can't help you alone. If Boomer was here—"

Shaking her head, the blonde cut him off, "This is job that needs to be done by you and you alone. You can't rely on your brother for this."

Sighing, Brady pulled a hand through his hair, exasperated. He looked around him for an escape but there really was none. Searching his mind for some excuse, he couldn't find the right words to say what he was feeling. He turned back to her with sad eyes, "I'm sorry, I'm not the guy you're looking for." He turned to leave when his head hit a low branch, knocking him out.

"That's one way to take him," Charlotte commented, shrugging to herself. "I hope the priests were right about him."

* * *

Charlotte entered the small hut where Brady lay, still unconscious with some help from the sleeping potion she injected into him after the fifth time that he woke up and demanded where she was taking him. She sat down on the floor and brought out her dagger and small piece of porcelain. With delicate care and precision, she began to sharpen her blade. Her entire attention was so much into her sharpening that she didn't notice that Brady was waking up. That is until he screamed like a little girl.

"Don't hurt me, crazy lady!" Brady screamed for the tenth time since he met her as he put his hands up in front of his face. She rolled her eyes as she put her dagger back in its sheath and stood up. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she pushed him back down onto the bed.

"Rest, you'll need it. You have a long day in front of you," Charlotte explained as she poured a black liquid into a cup and handed it to him. "Drink this."

"I don't want your magic potion," he growled, his eyes squinted as he knocked the cup out of her hands.

"That was coffee," Charlotte crossed her arms, her voice was flat.

"Oh," Brady offered a sheepish grin. "Sorry." He sat up and pulled his legs over the edge of the bed and onto the ground. He buried his face in his hands. "I can't be here right now. I need to get back to Boomer and Mikayla and Mason. And Lanny…Oh my god, LANNY! He's probably lost without me!"

"Yeah, I doubt that," Charlotte mumbled under her breath, well aware of the kings' cousin who had a well known reputation for being willing to do anything to get the throne, including eliminating his cousins.

"What was that?" Brady inquired, having not heard what she said.

"Nothing," she lied giving him a fake, bright smile instead. "Now get up and get dressed. You have training to get to."

"Training for what?" Brady inquired as he stood up and stretched out his limbs. He walked forward but tripped and stumbled forward.

"You'll find out later," Charlotte watched him with worry in her eyes, doubting if she had grabbed the right king.

* * *

**What did you think? Review!**


	2. Training

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!  
**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter. And if you want more, don't forget to review!  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: Training

Brady stepped outside of the hut into a clearing in the jungle where there were other huts scattered around. He looked around to find Charlotte who had left in order to give him privacy so he could change into clean clothes. Inwardly, Brady was thankful that she had brought his bags with them. He did not look as _fine_ as he usually did when he was wearing traditional clothes.

"Wipe that narcissist grin off of your face and follow me," the blonde pushed past him and beckoned for him to follow.

"Fine, but don't sneak up on me like that, cause you know," he puffed out his chest, "I don't want you to get hurt by my mad reflexes."

Charlotte rolled her eyes as she turned around to face him. A tall young man came up beside her and studied Brady with a raised eyebrow. "Is this him?"

"Yeah, disappointing, right?" Charlotte smirked at the newcomer.

"Hey!" Brady glared at them, "I'm standing right here. And I am your king! I demand respect!"

The young man laughed a deep, hearty laugh, "He's got a sense of humor. I think I can work with him."

"And who are you?" Brady demanded, not sure if he liked this guy.

"Michael," he answered offering a hand.

"Sorry, I don't shake hands with commoners," Brady popped his shirt collar up in a failed attempt at acting cool.

Raising an eyebrow, Michael grabbed Brady's hand with a firm grip and shook it with force. Brady grudgingly allowed his hand to be shaken while taking in his appearance. He was wearing a belt that had an assortment of weapons hanging on it. But for some odd reason he was shirtless, reminding Brady of someone, but he just didn't know who. "I'll be whipping you into shape, my King."

"Not literally, right?" Brady asked in a small voice, freaking out.

Michael face-palmed, "This is going to take a while."

"Good luck," Charlotte grinned before waving to them and jogging off.

"So, yeah," Brady felt pretty awkward, just standing there next to the towering giant. "Can I ask you something before we start?"

"Of course, my King," Michael replied as he led Brady to the training area.

"Is that your real voice? Cause it doesn't seem like it should be that deep," Brady asked.

Michael wrapped his fingers around his machete, repeating over and over to himself that he couldn't hurt the younger boy because he was one of the kings and they needed him. Then again, there were other kings and they were easily interchangeable especially when none of them had any skills whatsoever. Shaking his head, he pushed the violent thoughts out of his mind. "Yes."

"Uh huh," Brady eyed the older man, unconvinced. "Whatever you say." The two young men came to a stop in a clearing. The shorter boy rubbed his hands together in anticipation, "Sooo, what are we doing?"

Grinning mischievously, Michael took out a sword from its scabbard at his hip. He offered it to the king who merely stared at it for a few moments and then looked up at the older boy, confused. His blinked a couple of times and Michael merely moved the sword closer to him. "OH!" Brady suddenly realized, "You want me to take it!"

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes and make a snarky comment, Michael took Brady's hand and slammed the hilt of the sword into it. "How do you expect to train if you don't have a weapon?"

Brady's eyes widened before trying to hand back the sword. "Yeah…sword fighting not really in my job description," he shook his head fervently, "AT ALL!" Michael crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, silently refusing to take back the sword. Seeing that his excuses weren't working, Brady dropped the sword onto the ground and put his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, dude, this isn't my type of thing…" He turned to leave but a firm, very firm, grip on his shoulder held him back while at the same time reminding him of someone again, but he still couldn't figure out who it was.

"You're not going anywhere, my king," Michael grinned as he used his toe to kick the sword up and caught it with the arm that was holding onto Brady's shoulder. "Now, you can come along quietly and let me train you. Or we can do this the hard way." He offered the sword once more to Brady who grudgingly accepted it, if only for the fear for his life.

"Fine," Brady grunted, "But I'm not happy."

"I can live with that," Michael walked a few paces away from the king as he took out another sword. As he got into fighting position, he shrugged, "I'm here to make a fighting king not a happy one."

"Well," Brady looked extremely uncomfortable holding the sword and he was pretty sure he was holding it the wrong way, "I think you'll find that you're going to fail at both."

"It's not in my blood to fail," was the response from the taller man as he lunged towards the king who shrieked in fear and jumped out of the way. "At least we know you can dodge, that's a start."

"Trust me," Brady panted, freaking out and wondering if the older male was really trying to train him or if he was aiming at shoving that sword through his heart. "I've had a lot of practice."

"Okay, rule number one of battle—" Michael twirled the sword around his hand and lunged once more for the wimpy king.

"Don't talk about battle?" Brady joked as he barely dodged another blow, feeling as if his heart was about to leap into his throat as he tried to catch a breath.

"Focus, my king," Michael reprimanded throwing the sword into a tree and swiping Brady's legs from under him. The king fell to the ground with a thud and rolled over to his side in pain.

"Sorry," Brady managed to get out through the groans, "I joke when I'm nervous … or extremely in pain!"

A look of regret came to Michael's face as he leaned down. "My king, I apologize. I didn't think that it would be that painful."

"It's all good, Michael," Brady murmured. "Just help me up, I think a spider just crawled somewhere it shouldn't be."

The older boy offered his hand to the king to which the king reached out to take but retracted, giving himself a few moments where Michael was confused which was enough time for the king to kick him in the shin. The tall boy came crashing to the ground and Brady leaped up, dancing. "Oh, yeah, take that, sucker!" He doubled over and cringed in pain.

"You're going to regret that," Michael claimed darkly.

The king's eyes widened before he began to slowly step back, all the while stuttering, "Well, you see, Micahel…I –" He suddenly turned and started sprinting into the forest with Michael close at his heels.

* * *

Charlotte watched Brady sprint past her, confused. Then Michael came running towards his direcion. She reached out her hand and grabbed his arm, swirling him next to her. "I told you to train him, not play tag with him." Michael glared at the girl as he put his sword into its scabbard. He turned his head away from her deathly glare and sulked. "What? Did he beat you?" She inquired, rolling her eyes. Seeing that his sulk deepened, her eyes widened, "He actually beat you?" Michael's eyes narrowed further and Charlotte knew that the answer was yes. She grinned triumphantly, "I told you that he was the one who would help us."

"I hate him," Michael murmured, throwing his hands up in defeat. "I hate him so much!"

Nudging the young man in the gut, Charlotte rolled her eyes once more, "You're just a sore loser. Trust me, he'll grow on you. He'll grow on all of us by the time this is done." Just as the words had escaped her lips did they see Brady timidly and cautiously making his way towards them.

"Are you done trying to kill me?" Brady inquired slowly, looking like at any minute he was ready to sprint off again. Growling, Michael jerked his body forward an inch. "EEEK!" Brady screamed like girl before running off but tripping over a branch before he could get far and falling on his face.

"I highly doubt that," Michael noted, addressing Charlotte's last comment. She merely shrugged before strolling over to Brady and pulling him up.

"We have to go, Brady, we're late," she told him as Michael came up behind the king and crossed his arms.

"Late?" Brady watched as Michael pushed past him and the two walked away from him. "Late for what?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!**


	3. Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. If I did, Brady would still be on the show!**

**Before I begin, I would like to thank: Soccerfan987, JagerBomb1818, Guest (Anon.), Guest (Anon), Guest (Anon), Guest (Anon), Courage Cat, queen brady, Guest (Anon), hades (Anon), Tarya kostos loveday, Guest (Anon), Guest (Anon), Guest (Anon), Death Sender, crystalsoda1, EddieVF, Simran (Anon), Bookwormwrighter, Guest (Anon), Guest (Anon), Bikerhead6969, Guest (Anon), Guest (Anon), Patrycja444d, Guest (Anon), and Glee Clue Rock 1251 for reviewing! ****And thank you to all my story's followers and faves! There's so many of you I can't write them all out! **

**I love you all and I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. But I'm back and am already working on chapter 4 (plus some material for later on and don't worry my fellow fans, Brakayla will come. Eventually. You'll just have to wait.)**

**Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting

Brady scowled as he crossed his arms and followed the older teens slowly. "Will no one give me an answer?" He asked exasperated and annoyed. All he received was silence. Not even silence, because they were in a jungle and the birds were still chirping happily, as if to mock him. "Stupid birds," Brady growled out loud, glaring at the colorful birds that flew overhead. He turned back to Charlotte and Michael to see the blonde looking at him strangely.

Blushing, Brady looked away, chiding himself for saying that last bit out loud. He would have to be more careful about these things, he reflected as he was led into a fairly medium-sized hut. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't even hear Charlotte as she began to talk to him.

"And this is the elder's cabin," Charlotte explained, not recognizing Brady's zoning-out face having never seen it before. Michael, on the other hand, was leaning against the wall by the door, smirking as he knew that the boy was not listening. This was sure to bring some fun. "Be respectful, King Brady, he knows a lot more than you do and we need him. Plus, it's bad luck if you insult or annoy him." For the first time since they had arrived at the hut, Charlotte picked up on the blank look on his face, getting extremely pissed that she had just explained everything for nothing. "King Brady!"

Brady's head snapped forward and he blinked twice. "Okay," he began, his voice deadly serious. "Will someone please tell me," he squinted his eyes into a glare at his surrounding, looking annoyed, "Why this old guy's hut is bigger than mine?" Charlotte's eyes widened as she hurriedly shushed him, while watching the elder's eyebrow twitch out of the corner of her eye.

"Sit down, you idiot," Charlotte ordered, her voice was a low hiss that dared him to not obey.

"Hey, watch yourself, I'm a king," Brady puffed out his chest and flashed her an obnoxious smirk.

"NOW!" Charlotte growled, "King Idiot."

"Okay," Brady conceded meekly and sat down, terrified of the girl.

"A bright one is he not," the elder murmured and Michael smirked as he nodded in agreement.

"Hey, I'm stupid not deaf," Brady pouted. Then blinked twice, "Wait…"

"Anyways," Charlotte placed a firm hand on his shoulder and squeezed it hard to get him to be quiet. He squirmed in his chair, trying to get out of her reach. The more he squirmed, the more she squeezed which made him squirm even more. Eventually, he squirmed right out of his seat, falling face first to the ground.

Taking deep breaths to control her anger, Charlotte helped him up. When she let go, Brady put a hand to his hip to straighten his back. "It's okay," he reassured sarcastically, "My nose was already broken." He rubbed his nose gingerly.

"Let me see," Charlotte pushed his hand away and squeezed his noise. He started whimpering in pain as he was brought to his knees.

"Stooooop," he whined, clearly in pain. "For the love of all things good, stoooopppp."

She let go and nudged him to sit in the chair with her knee. Slowly, he pushed himself into the chair and slumped over the table in pain. He stared at the elder who was looking at him, not amused.

"Are you done, my king?" The elder inquired; his voice sounded tight, irritated, and slightly mocking.

"Yes," Brady replied, as dignified as he could manage, dragging out the 's' as was his way of doing so while slight moving his head to the side. But as he moved his head, he felt the pain coming back. "Aghh!" He screamed softly.

"Anyways," Charlotte turned to the elder and gestured for him to get started before Brady did something stupid and got them off topic again. "Bonashi –"

"Bonashi?" Brady raised an eyebrow, seeming to have recovered from his pain or at least forgetting about it for the moment. "Who names their child Bonashi?" The elder twitched, pissed. "I mean, come on, old dude, you agree with me right? I mean I've heard some far-fetched things since I got to this island. Hibachi, Oogie, Kalakai, machete…" He paused as he noticed that they were all giving him an odd look. "What?" He demanded then started, "Do I have something in my teeth? Dammit, I brushed three days ago!"

"Aside from his poor dental hygiene," the old man began, his voice low and almost snobby. There was also a hint of annoyance mixed in, "and his stupidity and ignorance –"

"Hey," Brady jumped up from his seat, puffing out his chest again and stuffing his hands into his pockets, "I'm not just gonna sit here and let you bag on me like that. That's my charm. The ladies all like it," he raised his eyebrows just slightly and flashed a charming, almost off-handedly flirtatious smile to Charlotte to merely rolled her eyes and looked way.

"Quiet!" Bonashi boomed angrily. Brady jumped back a little, alarmed at the older man who was now pointing a staff at him.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Elder, sir," Brady squeaked as he put his hands in front of his face, shrieking, "Ahhhh! Don't cast a spell on me, wizard!" The elder let out a growl, getting more and more irritated by every passing second. "Okay, okay," Brady conceded, his voice still in the high pitched scream that he used whenever he was terrified. "Cast your spell on me," he removed his hands from his face and gave a serious, brave, yet stupid look to the elder, "Just don't do me ugly."

"I can't work with him," Bonashi finally said, setting his staff against the table. "Bring me the other one."

"But, sir," Charlotte started this time, a look of panic and worry on her face. Brady calmed down and rubbed his elbow, sheepishly feeling embarrassed for freaking out like that. For a brief moment, he thought about how Mikayla was right, he was completely immature. "We don't have time to lure the other one out. We merely got lucky with this one!" She gestured to Brady who glared at her for making him sound like an object. "No, offense, my king," Charlotte hurriedly added, not wanting to disrespect the king which would probably just make him even harder to work with.

"Offense taken," Brady gave her an annoyed look as he leaned back in his chair, pouting.

"I don't care," Bonashi snapped before pointing a crooked finger to Brady.

"What is it with you old people and your crooked fingers?" Brady blurted out, not helping himself as he slammed his hands on the table, like that was the most important thing to him at the moment. Charlotte and Michael had to both restrain themselves from hitting the teen king upside the head.

"That's the last straw!" Bonashi bellowed, "Use him as bait and bring the other one. I have no doubt that he will be the better king anyways. A real king doesn't leave his people just so that a girl will think that he is more mature."

For once, Brady was speechless as he stood up and glared icily at the elder who seemed taken back at the king's response. With one final cold look to Michael and Charlotte, Brady stuck his hands into his pockets and left the small hut.

"Should we go after him?" Charlotte asked a few minutes after they had watched the boy leave. She turned to Michael for guidance; she hadn't seen this side of Brady before: the open, raw anger, and didn't know what to do. The young man shook his head gravely.

"Best to give him some space. Besides, he won't be able to leave. He doesn't know his way to Kinkow," Michael explained calmly, even though inwardly he was asking himself the same question of what to do with the boy.

Bonashi scoffed, "I would say give him a map, but he probably wouldn't be able to read it." He snickered at his own joke, ignoring Charlotte who slowly turned to him with a frosty, questioning look. She didn't say a word and didn't have a chance to as she was beaten to it by Michael.

The tan boy slammed his hands down onto the table, causing the table to break where he hit it. He was furious at the elder for what his just said about the teen, although he didn't know why. He had only just met the boy and he didn't even quite like him at first. By that dejected, angry look on his face made Michael want to be at his side. To be at his side to prevent others from hurting him. He couldn't help it, it was in his blood to be loyal and to be a guardian. "What the hell was that for? We ripped the kid away from his family. Away from the only person who's been there for him his whole entire life and you make fun of him? Even if he does go back now, do you think they'll just readily accept him? No. And he's already proven that he's going to be a great king. Time and time again. He's the one that we needed!"

Bonashi stared at the fuming young man in silence, his wrinkled face not revealing the slightest of emotions. He pursed his lips together. "Anything else, young man?"

Realizing what he had just done and who he had just insulted, Michael looked down, to hide his anger. He grudgingly replied, "No, sir."

"Then leave," Bonashi ordered.

The elder didn't have to tell Michael twice; because as soon as he was dismissed, he took off out of the hut and down the path. What he wanted to do was go train or lift weights, something to calm his anger. Instead, he just stormed around the camp, looking for someone to pick a fight with. Unfortunately, everyone was minding his or her own business and knew better than to mess with him when he was pissed. A few minutes later, he entered the clearing where he had first battled Brady at took a long deep breath. The peace and quiet finally succeeded in getting his anger to subside.

The next thing that happened did not help.

* * *

**Thanks, don't forget to review! And stay tuned for the next chapter, coming soon!**


End file.
